el genio y su neko
by yukina snape
Summary: Sheldon se le declara a Leonard y este acepta pero tras un beso borracho de Penny minutos después decide abandonarlo al sentir que tiene una minima oportunidad con la mujer pensando que el hombre puede ser su plan de respaldo pero un genio musical le ara entender una cosa Sheldon Lee Cooper puede ser raro, egocéntrico, sin mucha destreza social…pero nunca plato de segunda mesa


Todo empezó de una manera tan casual que en su momento no llamo la atención de nadie fue un incidente como otros tantos y sin embargo cambio la vida de todas las personas cercanas despues de darle te y consolarlo…..a su manera Sheldon le dio un besito en los labios a su amigo y le dijo que le quería que queria tener una relacion romantica con el Leonard comprenciblemente sorprendido se quedo sin palabras durante un minuto completo antes de besar a su irritante compañero de cuarto superficialmente en los labios y con una media sonrisa un poco melancolica mentiria si dijera que no encontrara a su compañero de cuarto al menos un poco atractivo Sheldon se fue a dormir unos momentos después de eso murmurando cosas sobre un contrato de noviazgo Penny medio borracha entro a su apartamento y tras una corta conversación le dio un besito en los labios Leonard río bobamente pensando que por minúscula que fuera tenia una oportunidad con su hermosa vecina así que a la mañana siguiente le dijo a Sheldon que había aceptado su proposición en un momento de inestabilidad emocional por lo que no era buena idea tener una relación mas cercana que la de los mejores amigos — es decir a ti no te interesan las relaciones románticas y yo estoy enamorado de Penny es mala idea por donde lo mires — dijo Leonard con un tono tan monótono que denotaba que lo habia ensayado Sheldon cuidadosamente limpio su rostro de cualquier emocion y le dio la razon con una voz hueca

Leonard no entendia que habia tenido que reunir cada pequeño fragmento y astilla de su valor para darle una confesion de amor…si puede que no en el mejor de los momentos….admitia que no era muy bueno determinando ese tipo de cosas…pero no solo eso…..ver a una de las personas mas importantes para el en ese estado de melancolia lo impulso a hacer algo que rara vez hacia…actuo sin pensar….y ahora le estaba pasando factura Loenard sabia posiblemente mejor que nadie lo difícil que era para el hablar sobre cosas de sentimiento por eso la opnion popular de que no los tenia y aquí estaba despues de literalmente ofreserle su corazon en bandeja de plata el hombre mas bajo lo destrozo sin pensarlo dos veces bueno ahora entendia aquella frase " cuando amas a alguien le das el poder de destruirte confiando en que no lo ara" Sheldon confio y perdio los dias posteriores se desarrollaron con normalidad Sheldon quizas un poco mas frio de la habitual pero nadie le presto particular atencion posiblemente las cosas hubierna seguido asi de no ser por un pequeño choque…literalmente un poco antes de almorzar los cuatro amigos caminaban por uno de los pasillos de la universidad enfrascados en una discusión sobre que actor había sido el mejor hombre araña estaban tan sumergidos en eso que no se dieron cuanta que alguien estaba caminando por el mismo pasillo en dirección contraria ese alguien tenia la cabeza inclinada sobre varias hojas de papel sin prestarle atención al camino por lo que no fue sorprendente que chocara directamente con Sheldon que venia al frente del grupo este dio un par de pasos para atrás para equilibrarse mientas que la otra persona no tuvo tanta suerte

El choque lo desbalanceo por completo causando que cayera al piso las hojas que sostenía salieron volando por todos lados y emitiera un pequeño quejido de dolor sentado en el piso delante del grupo de científicos estaba un adolescente como de diecisiete o dieciocho años usaba pantalón de mezclilla negro con una rasgadura en el muslo izquierdo tenis de media bota negros con detalles blancos y suela ancha una camiseta de color azul oscuro una chaqueta negra con varios desgarrones y parches tenia un piercing con piezas cúbicas azules en los extremos en la ceja izquierda un una rosa negra con filo dorado en la oreja derecha tenia un ojos intensamente verdes y cabello liso de color negro salvo por un mechón que le cubría parcialmente el ojo derecho que esta pintado de un brillante color naranja usaba un listón negro al cuello a manera de gargantilla de la pendía una plumilla de guitarra de color blanco y se veían muñequeras negras con lo que bien podían ser logos de bandas….los chicos no estaban del todo seguros no era su campo y usaba un anillo de color negro en el pulgar izquierdo — lo siento no veía por donde iba — se disculpo con una voz profunda con un ligero asentó británico Raj le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse Leonard y Howard reunían las hojas que estaban dispersas notando que eran partituras escritas a mano con algunos tachones aquí y allí cuando el chico se puso en pie y sacudió distraídamente su pantalón notaron que llevaba una mochila tipo bolso hecha de mezclilla con parches y estoperoles metálicos — ¿doctor Cooper? — pregunto

Entre sorprendido e ilusionado cuando reparo el científico mas alto que parecía un poco complacido de ser reconocido mientras que el desconocido recibía sus papeles de los otros dos — soy un admirador de su trabajo — dijo tendiéndole la mano — acabas de tocar el piso sucio con tus manos no voy a tocarla — dijo `poniendo una cara de asco el chico parpadeo un par de veces y justo antes de que Leonard regañara a su amigo el desconocido solo río entre dientes mientas se acomodaba los papeles bajo el brazo metió una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco una pequeña botella plástica gel antibacterial — lo siento tienes razón — río poniendo un poco de la sustancia trasparente en la manos mientras Sheldon lo miraba con bastante aprobación al notar que se frotaba entre los dedos y ponía atención en los pulgares cosa que muchas personas olvidaban sacudió levemente las manos para quitar la humedad y volvió a tenderle la mano Sheldon le dio un leve apretón complacido — mi nombre es Alister Ainsworth admiro su trabajo pero…..a decir verdad me cuesta bastante trabajo entenderlo…bueno por algo soy músico y no físico — dijo en medio de risitas — pero me gusto especialmente en donde expone sus predicciones matemáticas sobre universos paralelos — dijo con una sonrisa que denotaba admiración — me sorprende que alguien de tu edad se interese en temas tan complejos — dijo Raj "mas bien no tienes pinta de nerd" pensó para si mismo el chico lucio entre divertido y resignado metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón — tengo veintitrés años — dijo sacando su billetera al abrirla mostró un permiso de conducir de California corroborando lo dicho causando una mirada entre avergonzada y sorprendida del moreno — no se preocupen estoy bastante acostumbrado siempre me he lucido varios años mas joven de lo que en realidad soy — dijo con una sonrisita resignada — lo agradecerá en algunos años — dijo Sheldon

Para agregar — muchas personas pagarían cantidades absurdas de dinero para conservar la belleza física — dijo Sheldon con total calma causando que el susodicho se sonrojara — a bueno ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo no eres científico — señalo Leonard un poco seco — a vengo a ver al decano la universidad me contrato para tocar en la próxima fiesta — dijo encogiéndose de hombros — si tiene un momento le agradecería que me ayudara a entender algunos de los conceptos mas complejos claro si no es demasiada molestia — dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante — si no tiene planes para comer podríamos comer en la cafetería en mi mesa — sugirió Sheldon el chico ladeo la cabeza al parecer confundido — ¿su mesa? — pregunto un tanto extrañado — si es la mesa esta a la distancia correcta de la fila de la cafeteria como para que la comida llegue caliente pero no lo suficiente como para enfrentar congestionamiento — comenzo a explicar Sheldon mientras reanudaba su camino despues de todo era la hora del almuerzo despues comenzo a explicar el como y el por que habia elegido sus citio en el sofa de su apartamento para cuando se sentaron en su lugar habitual con bandejas de comida y con Alister sentandose al lado de Sheldon mientras el le explicaba con lujo de detalle como elegir un asiento en el cine a diferencia de la mayoria de las personas no parecia molesto o exasperado si no que parecia…facinado si no habia otra manera de describirlo parecia encontrar dicho proceso facinante — creo que además de física debe enseñarme como elegir asiento casi siempre termino con asientos horribles y tampoco destaco a la hora de elegir un restaurante — dijo con una media sonrisa

Mientras comia su almuerzo — hay una pelicula de espias en uno de mis cines favoritos tal vez podríamos ir juntos y antes de eso podriamos comer juntos y tambien te explicare como elegir un restaurante con los paremetros adecuados — dijo Sheldon con su tono tranquilo de costumbre sin darse cuenta de que eso sonaba mucho como una cita pero al parecer Alister si lo noto pues se sonrojo tenuemente — si suena bien podemos ir después que salga de trabajar — ofrecio el joven mientras sacaba su celular para intercambiar numero con el ciantifico luego los dos se enfrascaron en una conversación que giraba principalmente en torno del trabajo de Sheldon pero tambien hablaron del trabajo de Alister que habia participado en producciones realmente importantes incluyendo algunas peliculas como parte tanto como parte del equipo de la banda sonora como papeles pequeños pero principalmense se dedicaba al teatro y precentaciones de música por todo el mundo por lo que solía viajar por el mucho…y conocía a mucha gente famosa para deleite de Raj que inmediatamente le pregunto sobre a que famosos conocia y si podia conseguirle autografos de algunas celebridades el chico era divertido, amable y con bastante cerebro puede que no fuera un doctorado en fisica pero sabia suficiente del tema como para tener una conversación fluida con todos e incluso pudo conversar con Raj en su lengua materna después de que este dijera un viejo refrán en algún punto de la conversación al parecer hablaba de forma semifluida varios idiomas por sus viajes Sheldon parecía mas que encantado por su nuevo amigo y Leonard tenia una sensación desagradable en el estomago lo achaco a haber comido lácteos sin darse cuenta


End file.
